ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaise Parton
Blaise Parton is a minor antagonist in the Boys vs. Girls franchise. Background Born in 1995, Blaise's origins and family are both unknown. During his education at Tower Placement School, Parton became a spiteful, narcissistic bully who enjoyed stealing from other students, though he clearly did not enjoy starting fights from it. He began dating a girl named Valiera Nelson in or around the summer of his sophomore year. In December of 2010, he met Charles and ripped his backpack off his back, intended as a cruel joke, angering Charles and prompting him to chase him outside and to a stop sign, where he pinned him down and stole back his possessions. Parton did not follow him, as Charles had threatened to beat him if he did. This event humiliated Parton and rendered him furious with Charles, but he could not fathom a way to avenge him when he could not only outrun him, but be impossible for Parton to frighten. Physical appearance Blaise Parton was tall and chunky, having black hair and, according to Steven Thompson, "an air of patheticness" about his appearance. Personality Blaise was, at most, a spiteful, narcissistic bully who embodied all the ideal traits of a stereotypical thug. He was physically competent and enjoyed intimidating other students in Tower Placement. He enjoyed acts of bullying and excessive cruelty, which he seemed to concoct without any form of remorse. It seemed that he particularly enjoyed stealing other students' possessions. It is possible that Valiera was attracted to his ruthlessness. Unlike his girlfriend, however, Blaise was sadistic and he thrived on the pain of his fellow men. It is also rather unlikely that Blaise shared Valiera's love for children. As Nelson has a curious love for vape, and is known to bring cigarettes to school, it is extremely likely that Parton vapes as well. Blaise is ultimately a weak and insecure teenager as alluded to by his paranoid nature and avoidance of fighting the people he harassed. When Charles stood up to him, showing no fear of a physical fight, Parton revealed his true cowardly nature by recoiling and fleeing. In a great many ways, Blaise Parton epitomized all the aspects of an ideal bully, whilst showing few other traits throughout the trilogy. Ultimately, his cruelty and pursuit of suffering were a means of compensating for his own cowardice and weakness. Powers and abilities Blaise possessed a considerable level of physical strength, as shown in the muscles in his arms and how he is able to pin Valiera Nelson to a wall with minimal effort, who is unable to shake him off and has demonstrated several signs of superhuman strength. He can run at around the same speed as Charles. Development D. Isaac Thomas based Blaise Parton very loosely off his archenemy in high school, who was dating his high school crush who in turn inspired Valiera Nelson. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Blaise Parton is mentioned in this book and the accounting of his trying to steal Charles' backpack is elaborated on. Parton's hatred for Charles grew after the latter developed an instant and obsessive crush on his girlfriend Valiera. It was around this time that the School War erupted around them, prompting Parton to join the Girl-Team under Emily Watson hoping to please Nelson with his allegiance. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Parton never directly appears in this book, but several indirect mentions of him infer what he is doing. In late February of 2012, about halfway through the war, Nelson dumped Parton and began dating a girl named Miranda Patrick, as she had began to gleam from Charles that Parton was a poor influence on her. Despite this, they seemingly remained friendly with each other. Parton presumably fought for the Girl-Team in the Battle of GT-2 Base, as Nelson is looking for him when she encounters a member of the Boy-Team's leading body, the Decemahead, named Summer Petersen. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Shortly after this (and perhaps because of it), Parton pinned Nelson against a wall until Charles caught him in the act and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson, making his first direct appearance in canon. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles and ran inside. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched by Summer Petersen, who had chosen not to interfere. Shortly afterwards, he stole the lunchbox of a second grader named Jamie Thompson, which she never got back. After the end of the war, Nelson switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving both Charles and Blaise very upset. He was seen at one point sulking, and Steven Thompson noticed that he seemed to be strangely lonely. When he contacted her on the Internet, she told him to "go fuck yourself". The two completely cut off contact afterwards. When Charles learned about this, he assured Parton he would "avoid him like the plague", directly quoting Nelson in the process. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'' Parton is confirmed to return to Tower Placement in this prequel. Relationships Valiera Nelson , Blaise's love interest.]] Simply put, Blaise was Valiera's abusive boyfriend. She may have been attracted to his ruthlessness, and a lot of people with moral instability tend to find Valiera's very identity to be enticing, so their relationship was probably unstable to begin with. Eventually, she began to grow disenchanted with him, partially because of Charles' influence. When they broke up, they remained friends, as he was the "dumpee" and she still deeply cared for his safety. When Valiera abruptly departed Tower Placement, Blaise was left looking "oddly lonely" to Steven Thompson. However, immediately beforehand, Charles had successfully turned Valiera against Blaise. In the summer, Blaise began stalking Valiera online, making her furious and forcing her to block him. Charles Blaise first met Charles when he did what he viewed as stealing a random student's backpack as a cruel joke. However, he was humiliated and infuriated when Charles outran and outfought him and stole back the bag, leaving him fuming and sprawled against a stop sign. Eventually, Blaise considered him a severe threat to his relationship with Valiera, as both of them were obsessed with her. Blaise eventually came to fear and despise him. Other relations It is highly likely that Blaise had contact with Valiera's posse, if he wasn't a member of it. Curiously, Jamie Thompson does not seem to know who he is, despite being close friends with Valiera. Blaise stole her lunchbox and she never recovered the bag. Steven Thompson despised Blaise when he found out he existed, though he at least hoped he would keep Valiera away from Charles. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Girl-Team characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters based on real people